1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for continuously mixing and kneading pulverulent bodies such as pulverlized coal, oil coke supplied continuously by a fixed quantity to prepare slurry thereof, and more particularly to, a method and apparatus for continuously mixing and kneading which can be mixing and kneading pulverulent bodies into the thixotropic state while humidifying them under the grain state (primary grain state).
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Conventionally, when pulverulent bodies supplied continuously are humidified, mixed and kneaded, it is an extremely important and difficult problem how to humidify uniformly the pulverulent bodies and through what mixing and kneading system they should be passed.
We previously proposed a continuously mixing method and an optimum apparatus for carrying out the method in which liquid is adapted to flow down as an annular overflow film and the pulverulent bodies supplied continuously by a fixed amount are dispersed and collide with the liquid while being mixed with the liquid with a rotary mixing disk (for example, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. Sho 48-22511, Sho 53-38828, sho 55-32755 and Sho 57-9844,). However, when the pulverulent bodies such as pulverlized coal, oil coke are made into a slurry, a mixing and kneading system must be ensured for more adequate mixing and kneading.
A prior general means for mixing and kneading the pulverulent bodies sufficiently comprises a humidifying means and a mixing and kneading means separated therefrom for repeatedly mixing and kneading with a plurality of mixing and kneading devices.
In said conventional means for repeating the mixing and kneading, a plurality of mixing and kneading devices are needed. Thus, the transfer speed of material between the devices is varied and the quality of the material is degraded so that the cost of equipment ot prevent the device from such variation and degradation is disadvantageously obliged to increase.